


Photo compromettante

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Quand Zack prenait ce ton-là, ce n'était jamais bon signe.-Parce qu'avant que tu t'embourbes dans des explications bancales, tu te souviens de le mois dernier, quand je t'ai appelé pour la mission à Corel ? Ça t'a pas paru bizarre que je ne vienne pas dans tes appartements, cette fois ?L'argenté le regarda suspicieusement. Et quand Zack le regarda, il sut qu'il s'était fait avoir.





	Photo compromettante

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

-La prochaine fois que je te surprends à envoyer des messages à ta petite amie, je te jure que je vais voir le Président pour te renvoyer ! J'en ai assez de te voir sortir ton téléphone toutes les cinq minutes !  
Zack essaya de cacher son sourire devant la colère du Général. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, c'est vrai qu'il sortait souvent son téléphone. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à sortir avec Aerith, il n'allait certainement pas se priver de lui envoyer des messages et de lui répondre sous prétexte que ça énervait son supérieur. Surtout qu'il avait de quoi le faire chanter…   
-C'est compris ?  
-Reçut cinq sur cinq, mon général.   
Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Quand Zack prenait ce ton-là, ce n'était jamais bon signe.  
-Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?  
-Non, non, fit Zack en baissant la tête et levant les mains en signe de paix. Plus de portable, c'est compris.  
L'argenté le regarda suspicieusement. Et quand Zack le regarda, il sut qu'il s'était fait avoir.  
-Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois jaloux...  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Tu es tout excusé, mon ami, rassure-toi…  
-Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?  
-Parce que moi, je peux envoyer des messages à ma copine, et pas toi.  
-Je n'ai pas de copine. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, et que…  
-Tu préfères les mecs ? Sourit le brun. Oui, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça restera entre nous.  
Le Général avala de travers.   
-Pardon ?  
-Oui, tu es tout pardonné, ne…  
-Comment ça je préfère les hommes? D'où tiens-tu une telle information ? C'est parfaitement…  
-Logique ? Coupa Zack. Parce qu'avant que tu t'embourbes dans des explications bancales, tu te souviens de le mois dernier, quand je t'ai appelé pour la mission à Corel ?  
-Oui…  
-Ça t'a pas paru bizarre que je ne vienne pas dans tes appartements, cette fois ?  
Sephiroth pâlit et demanda d'une voix blanche :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
-Suffisamment pour prendre une preuve et te faire chanter avec.  
-Zack, si un seul mot sort de cette pièce…  
-Je me doute bien que tu vas trouver toutes les menaces du monde à me sortir et…  
-Non, c'est pas ça… Fais le pour lui, s'il te plaît. Ne ruine pas ses chances dans l'armée. Tu sais ce que ferait Lazard s'il apprenait que je couche avec un troisième classe ?  
-Non, fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il le renverrait. Je n'aurais rien, parce que je suis indispensable à la compagnie, mais pas lui. Alors s'il te plaît…  
-Je ne dirais rien. Et puis j'aime bien ce gosse, c'est un bon gamin.  
-Merci.  
-Fais-moi confiance, aucun membre du Soldat ne verra ça.  
Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu ne vas pas le dire çà ton copain le Turc roux, quand même ?  
-Reno ? Non, de toute façon, je pense qu'il s'en foutrait. Mais personne de la Compagnie ne sera au courant, tu as ma parole.  
-Merci.  
-Ça veut dire que je peux sortir mon téléphone quand je veux ?  
Le Général grogna.  
-Je ne veux plus te voir avec.  
-Tu ne me verras plus avec.   
Le téléphone vibra et une alerte texto se fit entendre.  
-Je… Je vais au p'tit coin, s'excusa Zack  
-Tu comptes y aller toutes les cinq minutes ?  
-Hé, au moins tu ne me verras plus !  
Le Général secoua la tête, désespéré.

La soirée venant, après une après-midi lourde en paperasserie, Sephiroth fut particulièrement heureux de retrouver son lit. Davantage lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvait déjà. Le Général s'assit sur le lit, défit ses bottes et enleva son long pardessus. Le bruit des mouvements réveilla son amant.  
-Tu es rentré…   
-J'ai eu beaucoup de rapport à remplir, désolé pour le retard.  
-Pas de problème, je comprends…. Mais je m'suis endormis…   
L'argenté s'allongea à côté de lui sous la couette. Immédiatement, Cloud vint se caler contre lui.  
-T'as passé une bonne journée ?  
Il voulut lui parler de l’escouade de Seconde Classe plus idiots les uns que les autres qu'il avait dû entraîner, de Zack qui le faisait tourner en bourrique et qui lui faisait clairement du chantage, de l'insupportable correction de rapport qu'il avait eu à faire parce que ces subordonnés ne savaient pas écrire correctement.  
Mais maintenant qu'il était dans son lit, enlaçant son amant, il trouvait que ça n'avait plus d'importance.  
-Beaucoup mieux depuis que je t'ai rejoint.  
Cloud sourit, posa sa tête sur son torse et ils s’endormirent ainsi

-Aerith ?  
La jeune femme leva les yeux de son parterre de fleurs.  
-Zack ? Tu es arrivé…  
-Oui, désolé du retard, Lazard m'a gardé plus longtemps que prévu…   
-Qu'as-tu encore fait ?  
-Paraîtrait que j'ai trop le nez dans mon téléphone...  
Elle rigola.  
-Il t'a dit quoi ?  
-Pas grand-chose. C'est surtout Sephiroth qu'a insisté dessus, ce matin. Mais quand il a su que j'avais de quoi de la faire chanter…   
-C’est vrai ?  
-Regarde. J'ai pris ça l'autre fois.  
Il lui montra la photo du couple au lit qu'il avait pris. On voyait Cloud allongé sur le dos, la tête de l'argenté sur son torse, le serrant comme s'il était un gros ours en peluche, tous les deux dormants à poing fermé.  
-Oh… S'attendrit Aerith.  
-'Sont mignons, hein ? Avec ça, il ne me dira plus rien…  
-Tu vas vraiment le faire chanter ?  
-Le temps que ça marche, oui. En attendant…  
Il supprima la photo.  
-Pourquoi tu l'effaces ?  
-Je te l'ai montré, mais personne d'autre ne doit être au courant.  
-Tu les protèges ?  
-Eh, ce sont aussi mes copains…  
Aerith sourit devant l'attitude chevaleresque de son petit ami.  
Elle espérait juste que Sephiroth ne l'abîme pas trop quand il découvrirait que Zack le manipulait avec du vent.


End file.
